


El tiempo es cruel

by BlackPhilip



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Español | Spanish, F/F, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Light Angst, Oneshot, Out of Character, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhilip/pseuds/BlackPhilip
Summary: Por muchos años, Donna pensó que Brooke había muerto aquella noche del 89Luego de descubrir la verdad, tenía su soledad y una invitación de Brooke para cenar en su casa"Al final, tal vez si podrían volver a empezar."
Relationships: Donna Chambers/Brooke Thompson
Kudos: 4





	El tiempo es cruel

**Author's Note:**

> \- Está es mi primera vez escribiendo en este fandom:')  
> \- Le puse nombres a la familia Brooke, ya que en la serie no se menciona mucho (nada) de ellos, y no encontré mucho en foros como wiki (cualquier corrección es bien recibida).  
> \- Lamento si algún detalle de la serie se me escapó.  
> \- Lamento la falta del guión largo, mi teclado no lo tiene y se niega a aceptar cualquier combinación de letras. Lo sustituí por "---" (Claro que, si les molesta, puedo editarlo)  
> \- Ooc

El tiempo es cruel con el hombre. Los largos y más significativos pasos de los mortales son borrados por un simple 'click'. Consume vida, derriba piedras, monumentos, ciudades, imperios, reduce todo a un montón de polvo, y el polvo a la nada. Pero lo que no puede borrar son las huellas psicológicas, aquellos hechos que enloquecen, que destrozan. Es como una broma bizarra, ¿Como es posible que algo tan poderoso como el tiempo no borre traumas, horrores, memorias caóticas? 

El tiempo es cruel, y Donna lo aprendió con duras lecciones. 

Buscó borrar todo rastro de sí misma, enterró a su padre, Redwood, Benjamin Richter, Margaret Booth, la sangre y los gritos de aquellos jóvenes que cruelmente ella condenó. Pero lo que no logró enterrar fue a Brooke Thompson.

En su momento, la consideró la más torpe del grupo, el asustadizo conejillo de indias perfecto para sus experimentos, se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta que en realidad siempre fue la más fuerte. Condenada por crímenes que jamás cometió, encerrada por los pecados de otra mientras todos los norteamericanos rugían por una justicia errónea. Y claro, no olvidaba que todo fue culpa de ella, que ella la puso en ese infierno. Pero luego ocurrió algo irreal, casi místico. 

En su intento por salvar su propia alma ayudando a la chica a conseguir una nueva vida, se vio envuelta en una cruzada por la verdadera justicia. Volver a Redwood no le iba a devolver a Brooke los 5 años que estuvo encerrada, pero si algo del alivio que tanto merecía. Y mientras ocurría eso algo más grande se gestó. Una unión entre las dos mujeres, un lazo mucho más fuerte que el físico o emocional. Se sentía tan atraída por ella, sentía que era su destino. Tenía que serlo. Cuando recordaba todos los retorcidos escenarios, asesinatos y secretos que vivieron juntas, le parecía insoportable pensar que sus caminos se cruzaron por casualidad. No entendía quien era el quinto en discordia de la otra. Tal vez era Donna, tal vez era Brooke. 

Y luego, para acabar con la travesía, llegó el Halloween del 89, la noche que perdió a Brooke. 

Se sumió en ese pensamiento por años, en la chica muriendo en el sucio suelo de esa cabaña. La ira, desesperación, tristeza, ansiedad, todo se mezcló en su mente. El tiempo apaciguó esas emociones, pero no las borró. Nada podría borrarlas, su muerte se sumó a la lista de culpas con las cuales viviría por el resto de sus días en la tierra. 

Pero se negó a creer que su lazo estaba roto, y eso la consumió. Con los años entendió que debía avanzar para sobrevivir, creó una especie de personaje profesional que le permitió convertirse en directora del asilo Red Meadows. Aun así, todas las noches se sumía en su constante depresión porque todo lo que veía a su alrededor, los canales de televisión, la música, películas, incluso los más estúpidos artefactos de cocina le hacían pensar en Brooke y como no estaba ahí para ver el avance. 

Y una noche llegó el pequeño Bobby (aunque ya era un joven adulto) que solo conocía por mención. Luego de horas repitiendo los acontecimientos de esas noches rojas y violentas, que aparecían tan claras como películas en su mente conforme las palabras salían de su boca, tomó otra cruzada en busca de la verdad. Y la verdad la golpeó como una piedra.

Brooke estaba viva, y tenía lo que toda mujer merece: felicidad, amor, paz. Donna se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que aun después de todo lo que vivieron, después de todo lo que maduró, la chica seguía siendo introvertida. Eso la devolvió al pasado, junto a otras cosas.

Nuevamente las emociones saltarón, enojo, tristeza, miedo, desesperación. La mujer de su destino estaba sana y salvo, viviendo una vida en la cual ella no entraba. Pero no pudo expresar todo lo que sentía, todo lo que recordaba, todos los escenarios que imaginó que pudieron vivir juntas. Lo importante era que Bobby supiera la historia, que al menos uno de ellos conociera los retorcidos secretos de ese campamento.

Después de esa tarde, siguieron días grises, y no solo por las tormentas de Oregon. La mujer de color sentía un vacío mucho más grande que antes. Hasta hace unas semanas se sentía destruida por el recuerdo de la joven muriendo en el piso, ahora lo estaba porque no estaban juntas y nunca lo estarían. En otra tarde mientras estaba dormitando en el motel que se hospedaba antes de volver a California, recibió una llamada. Cuando descolgó el celular, escuchó la tímida voz de Brooke. Luego de una nerviosa explicación de lo que tuvo que hacer y decir para obtener su número personal, la invitó aquel sábado cualquiera de una semana cualquiera a cenar en su casa. 

Y ahí estaba de pie, frente a la casa de La Chica Final. Las calles de aquel vecindario se veían tan sombrías, el silencio parecía mortal, acompañado de un densa niebla en la que solo podía ver las farolas y las luces de las otras casas como diminutas estrellas. Se aferraba a su abrigo mientras se debatía si debía entrar en aquel hogar. Podía escuchar ruidos y murmullos viniendo de adentro. Por un segundo quiso regresar a su auto e irse para siempre de aquella ciudad, sabía que ella era la causante de los giros desastrosos en la vida de Brooke, no deseaba poner en peligro todo lo que era ahora. Pero Donna aceptó que era egoísta, que deseaba verla, incluso si eso podría cambiar radicalmente la vida de la castaña. En lugar de irse, tocó a la puerta y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse con impaciencia y nerviosismo, habían pasado años desde la última vez que hizo esos movimientos. 

La puerta se abrió luego de un minuto, junto a una luz hogareña. Brooke la recibió con una sonrisa (tal vez algo incomoda). Ambas mujeres no dijeron palabra alguna, se miraban mutuamente como si fueran desconocidas, como si estuvieran acostumbradose nuevamente a la presencia de la otra. Donna solo deseaba guardar en su memoria cada detalle del rostro de la mujer, cada una de las ligeras arrugas que comenzaban a nacer, cada mechón de cabello, y parecía que Brooke hacía lo mismo. Se preguntó cuántas noches lloró por la idea de que jamás volvería a ver esa cara. 

\---Será mejor que pases ---Comenzó la castaña, haciéndose a un lado para darle la bienvenida a Donna---, volverá a llover en cualquier minuto. 

Donna asintió y entró, apreciando el tono casual de la castaña. Aun así, no dejaba de sentirse incómoda en el hogar que construyó. La siguió hasta la sala, donde pudo ver un par de cabelleras rubias asomándose en el sofá. Eran los hijos de Brooke, que se entretenía viendo la televisión con el volumen alto hasta que su madre los llamó y los obligó a reducir el ruido del aparato. Los observó y sintió que los conocía de toda la vida, el rostro de la mujer vivía en ellos. Uno de ellos ya era un adolescente, la otra apenas preadolescente. 

\---Chicos, ella es Donna, una... vieja amiga mía ---La presentó, y la morena notó como su voz disminuyó cuando dijo "amiga"---, nos va a acompañar en la cena ---Luego añadió:--- Ellos son Ray y Marlenne Mitchell.

\---¿Mitchell? 

\---Es el apellido de mi esposo ---Respondió Brooke en un susurro.

Donna solo asintió, junto a los chicos que murmuraron un: "mucho gusto". Luego, como si se tratase de una obra de teatro completamente sincronizada, la puerta de la casa se abrió. Por un segundo, la psicóloga sintió todos sus vellos erizarse. Vivía con ese trauma relacionado con las puertas, y por un segundo notó a Brooke reaccionando de la misma manera. Ambas tenían razones de sobra para ponerse nerviosas por cosas simples. Quien había interrumpido en la casa era el esposo de la castaña, suspirando y tirando su abrigo en un mueble cercano. La familia se acercó para recibirlo, mientras Donna los seguía lentamente. Los chicos saludaron al hombre chocando "los cinco", y la castaña lo besó cariñosamente. La morena sonrió débilmente mientras desviaba sus ojos. Era egoísta, pero sentía que no podía ver a su "Chica Final" amando a otra persona. 

\---Jamie, ella es Donna Chambers ---Introdujo Brooke---, ¿Recuerdas que te hable de ella está mañana?

La presentada volvió la mirada, levantando las cejas ligeramente, escuchar que había sido el tema de conversación de la pareja llamó su atención, preguntándose cuál había sido la esencia de la charla, ¿La verdad, quizás? No. Si hubiera sido la verdad el señor Mitchell ya la habría sacado a empujones de su hogar. Porque Brooke y ella se unieron en una misión con un propósito homicida, pero antes de eso Donna la dejo en un campamento a merced de asesinos. Estiró su mano hacia el hombre y sonrió, la misma sonrisa formal y falsa que le daba al personal del hospital o a las familias de los nuevos pacientes. Él correspondió al saludo.

\---James Mitchell ---Se presentó el esposo, con la misma sonrisa formal que parecía que solo los doctores podían hacer, delatando su desdén. Donna rió en su mente---. Creo que he leído su nombre en el periódico ¿Usted es la directora de ese viejo manicomio, cierto? ¿Red Meadows?

\---Si, así es. Pero preferimos usar el término hospital. Las personas que recibimos padecen de enfermedades y nosotros intentamos curarlos.

\---Claro. No quise decir lo contrario, solo... tengo mi opinión sobre esos lugares.

\---¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es? ---Preguntó Donna, colocando sus manos en su cintura. Brooke también lo miró atenta, parecía ser un tema que no discutía mucho con su esposa.

\---No tengo nada en contra de los pacientes mentales. Mi conflicto es con los criminales que reciben, le dan un trato humano cuando lo que merecen es... un castigo, ¿sabe?

"Claro que lo sé, Mitchell. Ambas lo sabemos" pensó Donna asintiendo "Conocimos a tantos monstruos que merecían la muerte". 

\---¿Por qué no mejor nos sentamos para cenar? ---Interrumpió Brooke.

\---Claro, así la doctora Chambers y yo podemos discutir más sobre este Red Meadows.

\---Jamie, sabes que los hospitales me ponen mal ---Susurró la mujer a su marido, dando por terminado el tema---. No quiero escuchar nada de ello en la mesa. 

Luego de eso siguieron más formalidades innaturales y molestas, casi dolorosas. Charlas sobre la familia, el trabajo del esposo, las calificaciones de los hijos, las últimas vacaciones, anécdotas divertidas en los tiempos de noviazgo. Donna quería saber tanto de Brooke, pero se abstuvo de preguntar así que solo escuchaba. Solo podía pensar en lo feliz que era Brooke y como no pudo estar presente para verlo, sus caminos se habían separado en la noche de octubre y ahora parecían tan ajenas. Y lamentablemente lo eran, solo las unían secretos indeseables y sangrientos. Entre la conversación terminó por descubrir que Brooke tenía un nuevo nombre, no la sorprendió pues al menos de que Brooke fuera estúpida (que sabía bien que no era) no podía andar por el país con el nombre de una peligrosa asesina ya muerta. Ahora era Astrid. Se preguntó por qué, y se odio por no saber la respuesta. 

De un segundo a otro, James interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\---¿Y cómo se conocieron? ---Les preguntó a ambas mujeres--. Jamás he imaginado a Astrid muy cercana a la psicología.

Donna no respondió, estaba dispuesta a atrapar cualquier información que Brooke mencionara, cualquier historia inventada para seguir improvisando.

\---Es... una larga historia ---Suspiró Brooke (Astrid ahora)---. Eramos vecinas en California, nos separamos unos años y luego nos reencontramos para... visitar a otra vieja amiga ---Continuó, Donna sabía que se refería a Margareth---. Luego, nuestros caminos volvieron a separarse, hasta ahora. 

\---Vaya, parece que el mundo es pequeño ---Comentó James, mientras llevaba otro pedazo de carne a su boca. 

\---Me gusta pensar que nuestros caminos están conectados de alguna forma ---Acotó Donna---. Pasamos por muchas cosas juntas y tal vez eso nos une. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pase ---"porque el tiempo no puede borrar esto" terminó mentalmente. 

\---¿Como que cosas? ---Habló por primera vez el hijo mayor. 

\---Oh, Ray ---Rió la castaña---. Situaciones que solo le pasan a las chicas, jamás lo entenderías.

\---¿Yo puedo entenderlas, mamá? ---Preguntó la hija, Marlenne, con esperanza de que su madre compartiera esas historias. 

La sonrisa de Brooke se borró un instante, y Donna entendió por qué. El simple hecho de pensar en una niña como ella viviendo lo que ellas en Redwood haría revolver el estómago de cualquier madre. 

El tópico de la conversación cambió una vez más para ahorrar explicaciones. La cena transcurrió hasta el final, los hijos se acercaron al televisor junto a su padre para pasar algo de tiempo en familia. Ambas mujeres fueron a la cocina para conversar en soledad. Cuando por fin se sentaron solo con la compañía de la otra, la psicóloga tuvo unas inmensas ganas de abrazar a la mujer y llorar, contarle lo feliz que estaba por volverla a ver, decirlo todo lo que no pudo decirle cuando Bobby y ella la encontraron. Pero supo que no tenía que hacerlo, porque Brooke lo sabía, sabía todo eso, huir de la muerte en varias ocasiones parecía haberlas unido tanto como para entender los pensamientos de la otra a pesar de los años.

\---Mirate ---Murmuró Donna, mientras Brooke sonreía---. No haz cambiado mucho desde aquella última vez en California.

\---Salvo por mis nuevas arrugas ---Bromeó---. No importa cuánto estrés elimine, cuantos consejos me dé Jamie, seguirán apareciendo. 

\---¿De qué hablas? Te ves tan fresca como cuando reviviste en aquella camilla. 

Rieron, tan natural ahora que estaban solo ellas dos. 

\---¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ---Comenzó Brooke, al recibir la aprobación continuó, no sin antes ver el umbral de la puerta --- Margaret Booth ---Su mención hizo que la otra dejara de sonreír---. ¿Cómo murió?

\---Brooke. Jamás había visto algo más satisfactorio ---Respondió Donna, con mucha seriedad---. Si tan solo lo hubieras visto. La hicieron sufrir, la decapitaron e hicieron puré sus restos fuera de la propiedad. No se donde mierda ésta pero por fin dejo de joder a los campistas. 

\---Diablos. El periódico solo dijo que la perra desapareció. 

Ambas rieron aún más, como lo hicieron en aquella pista de patinaje muchos años atrás. No temían a que su familia las escucharan. .

\---Ahora es mi turno de preguntar ---Dijo Donna---. Es algo más personal. Tu hijo se llama Ray, ¿es por Ray Powell? 

\---Él me salvó la vida ---Respondió la mujer luego de unos segundos---. Si no fuera por él... nunca hubiera conocido a Jamie, ni me hubiera casado, ni tendría a mi familia. Sería un fantasma más en ese horrible campamento. 

\---Lo lamento ---Susurró la morena---. Realmente lamento lo que pasó en Redwood. Todo lo que sufriste fue por mi culpa. Yo puse a Richter en tu camino y-

\---Margaret era el problema. Incluso si Benjamin y tú no hubieran estado ahí, ella nos habría asesinado. 

\---Pero yo te puse en peligro. Tantas veces. Pudiste irte y llamar a la policía, pero yo te retuve. Si, evite que murieras en ese hoyo de mierda pero ¿realmente compensa lo que te hice?

\---Donna ---La interrumpió, pues la notó al borde de las lágrimas---. Donna. Escuchame. Te perdono, ¿esta bien? ¿Y sabes qué? Con los años empecé a creer que tal vez fue lo mejor. Quiero decir, no necesitaba quedarme atrapada en un campamento con asesinos, o estar en prisión, o matar a Montana, pero si necesitaba encontrar un motivo para vivir, así fuera la venganza. Antes de todo este desastre, sentía que podría terminar suicidándome con mi viejo anillo de compromiso.

\---No merecías nada de esto.

\---Tú tampoco ---Susurró Brooke, con un tono comprensivo, casi maternal. 

\---La otra tarde que vine con el chico ---Comenzó Donna, tomando las manos de la otra mujer---, me estaba muriendo por dentro. No podía creer que estuvieras viva. 

\---Pero lo estoy, y aquí estamos de nuevo.

\---Y no pude decirte lo mucho que te extrañé. 

\---Yo también te extrañé ---Susurró Brooke. 

Permanecieron tomadas de las manos un buen rato, apreciando cada momento. Estaban juntas, sentadas en una mesa, dentro de una casa donde no peligraban, totalmente a salvo, sin ningún asesino esperando afuera. 

\---Oye ---Murmuró Brooke---, ¿Realmente crees que estamos destinadas? ¿Que nuestros caminos se conectan?

\---Si. No puede haber otra explicación.

\---Yo también lo creo. Todos estos años...

\---No puedo creer que realmente seamos Las Chicas Finales

\---¿Quién lo diría? 

Donna soltó el agarre y se enjugó las lágrimas que comenzaban a nacer en sus ojos, riendo un poco. Miró a la puerta, escuchando el ruido del televisor. Pensó que si su esposo o hijos las hubieran oído tendrían mucho que explicar. Lo que la hizo formularse otra pregunta.

\---¿Nunca le has comentado nada a James... sobre lo que pasó?

\---No. ---Respondió veloz---. Y creo que es mejor así. De alguna forma, todos los que saben la verdad terminan muertos. Tal vez se lo confiese a mis hijos en mi lecho de muerte. Tal vez.

\---¿Recuerdas a esa escritora? ¿Stacey Philips? 

\---¿La que se comió mi asado en esa cafetería? 

\---Pensé que la recordarías más porque trataste de matarla ---Recordó Donna, con tono acusador---. En fin, leí uno de sus libros sobre asesinos seriales. La admiración con la que escribió sobre ellos es enfermiza, me hizo pensar en mi misma. Era igual a ella.

\---Claro que no, Donna. Tú nunca te hubieras comido el asado de otra persona.

\---¿Ahora tienes sentido del humor?

\---Reír es más fácil cuando el horror ya pasó.

\---¿Lo has olvidado?

\---No, por supuesto que no ---Confesó Brooke---. Vivo con miedo. No puedo escuchar que se abre una puerta o ventana sin ponerme nerviosa. Cada sonido de llave, cada sujeto con chaqueta de cuero, me hace sentir miedo. Y no puedo dejar de preocuparme por mis hijos cada vez que salen por la puerta.

\---Yo igual. Tengo que tomar somníferos para poder dormir. 

\---Supongo que es el precio por sobrevivir. 

Donna miró sus manos. Era cierto. Ellas dos pagaban ese precio. A su propia manera.

\---Debo irme ---Anunció Donna---, se hace tarde y la lluvia podría empeorar. 

Se levantó de la mesa, seguida por Brooke. Donna estaba lista para abrazarla y despedirse hasta que el tiempo lo decidiera, pero la madre la detuvo, sujetándola de las manos. 

\---Yo también quería decirte algo, pero no pude hacerlo por Bobby ---Brooke la miraba a los ojos, tan intensa como antes, tan hermosa como antes---. Jamás dejé de pensar en ti, incluso cuando me rendí y decidí ya no llamarte más ---Una sonrisa débil decoró su rostro, devolviéndole un poco de su juventud---. Te extrañé mucho más el día de mi boda, no tenerte ahí como mi dama de honor; cuando nació Ray, imaginé que estabas conmigo para darme ánimos; incluso en la primera obra escolar de Marlenne. ¿Me preguntas si lo superé? No, jamás. Porque superarte sería olvidarte, incluso olvidarme a mi misma. 

Donna escuchó atentamente, sin romper el contacto visual. Las manos de su chica destinada eran suaves y parecían iluminar los oscuros y miserables caminos de un eterno pasillo. 

\---Redwood nos unió, y nos hizo quienes somos ---Terminó Brooke. 

Se abrazaron, aferrándose la una a la otra como si sus vidas dependieran de eso. Ya no fingieron más y las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, acompañados de sollozos lastimeros. No sabían cuánto necesitaban de ese abrazo hasta que ocurrió. Permanecieron unidas poco más de un minuto. Al separarse, Donna no lo pensó dos veces y besó los delgados labios de Brooke, suave como el rocío. Besarla le trajo el alivio que tanto estaba buscando. La castaña no hizo el menor esfuerzo por separarse de su amiga. Se sentía como gloria, felicidad, amor; pero a la vez trajo la amargura de unas viejas promesas de amor que nunca se dijeron en voz alta, que resultaron asesinadas por la vida misma. Tan familiar a pesar de que nunca pasó. Tan devastador porque ya era tarde. Sus labios chocaron creando un suave chasquido, casi trayendolas a la realidad. Se separaron con un último suspiro compartido. Brooke llevó un par de dedos a su boca, como si estuviera saboreando el momento. 

\---Lo siento, yo... ---Comenzó Donna, negando involuntariamente la cabeza.

\---No, está bien.

\---Brooke, escucha... ---Murmuró---. Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte, y en este punto de nuestras vidas ya no sirve de mucho pero es muy importante.

La contraria la miró tan curiosa como un felino, se había cruzado de brazos con impaciencia, ansiosa por saber qué le diría su vieja amiga.

\---Te amo ---Soltó la morena, corta y simple---. Siempre recordé ese día en la pista de patinaje, lo atractiva que te veías bajo esas luces neón, bailando y riendo. 

\---Pero yo ya no soy esa... ---Rebatió, algo adolorida por el hecho.

\---Claro que no, eres más hermosa ---Declaró riendo mientras disfrutaba de la sonrisa escéptica de la castaña---. No es nada de eso lo que me hizo amarte, simplemente... fuiste tú. Iría hasta el final de los tiempos contigo, después de todo estamos unidas para siempre.

\---Yo también. Yo también te amaba, y no te superé. Creo que todavía no lo hago... Te amo.

Ambas callaron ante la verdad. Nunca lo supieron y ahora una vida juntas solo era un montón de hubieras.

\---Te amo. Pero ahora también amo a mi familia, a mi esposo, mi vida.

\---Claro. Ambas tomamos caminos diferentes. 

\---Eso no significa que debamos separarnos. Podemos comenzar de nuevo, unir nuestras vidas.

\---¿De verdad lo crees? 

\---¡Por supuesto! No dejaré que nos volvamos a alejar, y si tú lo haces, iré a buscarte para vengarme. 

Donna solo asintió sonriendo con gracia, mirando al suelo de la cocina. 

\---Pero... No volvamos a besarnos. No hagamos esto más difícil, ¿De acuerdo? ---Sugirió Brooke.

\---Aún así, debo regresar a California. En el hospital se estarán preguntando dónde diablos estoy. 

\---Puedes regresar a California sin tener que dejarme. Podemos... mantenernos en contacto, vernos ciertas temporadas.

\---De acuerdo ---Asintió la psicóloga, tratando de calmar a Brooke---. Pero realmente tengo que irme ahora, no me puedo arriesgar a que cierren la carretera.

Sin mencionar palabra alguna cruzaron por la sala mientras la familia seguía viendo televisión. Donna tomó su abrigo y salió. Se dio la vuelta para despedirse de su chica destinada cuando notó que está cerraba la puerta tras de si. Ambas quedaron afuera, acompañadas del frío y la humedad que habían dejado la lluvia y la neblina. 

\---No puedo creer que nos separemos otra vez ---Comentó Brooke, apacible.

\---Oye, dijimos que estaríamos en contacto.

\---¿Cuando vuelas a California?

\---Mañana por la noche.

Donna solo escuchó un: "oh" como respuesta.

\---¿Crees que sea muy grosero no despedirme del señor Mitchell? ---Preguntó la morena, divertida. 

\---No, la verdad no creo que le agradas mucho.

\---El se lo pierde, cielo. 

Sin decir o hacer nada más, se acercó para besarle la mejilla a su compañera despidiéndose de nuevo. Bajó los escalones para buscar su auto en medio de esa espesa neblina que insistía en sobrevivir, pero cuando estaba a medio camino, Brooke llamó.

\---Mañana es el cumpleaños de Marlenne ---Informó la madre una vez obtenida la atención---, haremos una fiesta con los vecinos. Sería bueno que vinieras un par de horas, antes de tomar tu vuelo.

Donna realmente lo pensó, estando a punto de reclinar y esperar a una próxima vez. Pero no había nada que quisiera más que una vida normal para Las Chicas Finales del campamento Redwood.

\---Cuenta conmigo ---Confirmó la mujer.

Retomó su camino hacía su auto, mirando ahí como Brooke volvía a su hogar con su familia. Encendió el auto y avanzó por las calles, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al final, tal vez si podrían volver a empezar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! <3


End file.
